


Winter Can Be Harsh

by HarlequinDance



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!Jack, Hurt!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinDance/pseuds/HarlequinDance
Summary: AU Rise of the Guardians where the battle in the sky took a bigger toll.





	1. The Battle In The Sky

Pitch let the arrow of black sand go, hitting Sandy in the middle of his back. His golden face was taken over by shock. 

“Noooooo!” Jack screamed. He propelled himself from North’s sleigh, trying to reach Sandy before it was too late.

“Don’t fight the fear little man!” Pitch said laughing. Tooth tried to follow Jack, but Night Mares circled the sleigh keeping her there. 

“Hurry! Hurry Jack!” North cried out, trying to gain control with the reins.

“I would say sweet dreams, but there aren’t any left.” Pitch said to Sandy. The small man was quickly consumed by black sand.

“Sandy…?” North said in disbelief. 

“No. Nooooo!” Jack said, flying even faster.

Pitch summoned a sea of black sand, directing it to Jack. The Nightmare King looked satisfied until a boom came from Jack’s direction. Pale blue light was coming from Jack’s side of the herd of Night Mares. Another boom, and blue-white frost attacked the black sand like lightning. Pitch moved just in time to avoid the destruction of his little storm as it exploded like a huge grey firework. 

Jack began to fall from the sky, still clutching his staff. North called out to him and Tooth went to catch him, but a Night Mare beat her to it. Pitch was standing on a small island of black sand, and the horse brought Jack to him with Jack’s hood in its mouth.

The horse held the boy in front of Pitch, who said, “My my, falling from the sky and still had a death grip on his staff. I wonder if it’s important.”


	2. Broken

Pitch ripped the staff from Jack. The other guardians tried to reach him but the Nightmare King smiled and said “Stop right there or Jack will get an arrow to his chest”. The guardians had just lost Sandy, they couldn’t lose Jack too. They stopped in the air thinking about their options, surrounded by Night Mares.

The Night Mare dropped Jack on the island of black sand, and he collapsed with a small groan. He quickly became more aware of what was going on and started to get up. When Jack was almost fully standing, Pitch snapped Jack’s staff over his leg. The boy let out a heart reaching scream of pain, falling on his knees and forward, one hand supporting him, the other clutching his chest. Pitch hit him across the head with a piece of the broken staff. The boy toppled over and laid still on the shifting black sand.

Tooth couldn’t take it anymore. She flew faster than she ever had to get past the Night Mares. She raced toward Pitch with tears in her eyes but with a face set in determination. Her fairies were trapped. The memory boxes had been taken. Sandy was gone. Jack was in pain. Pitch would pay for all of this.

He moved in time to avoid her punch, but not enough time to keep hold the bottom of Jack’s staff. She grabbed it as she passed by, but when she turned around Pitch and Jack were gone.


End file.
